


Sueños

by shirokova



Category: Skiing RPF
Genre: Abuse, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirokova/pseuds/shirokova
Summary: Los recuerdos de una terrible experiencia, se aparecen en los sueños de Johannes.





	Sueños

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wicked_Northstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Northstar/gifts).



> Este es un pequeño y atrasado regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida Zimena ❤

Ahora, ni siquiera sus sueños eran un lugar seguro. No lo serían nunca más; había traspasado todas las líneas que delimitaban su zona de confort.

Suspiraba, intentando despertar. La figura de Didrik aparecía cómo una terrorífica sombra que lo abrazaba en medio de la nieve. Podía oler su perfume, sentir sus dedos fríos recorriendo su piel desnuda y escuchar sus suaves gemidos. Él era lo único que lograba visualizar, sus profundos ojos azules se abalanzaban sobre él cómo una gris tormenta que cubría todo y lo hacían completamente vulnerable, sin siquiera poder observar el cielo.

El suave sabor de su propia sangre, escurriendo desde su nariz y colmando sus labios le perturbaba, pero no tanto cómo el hecho de que se había negado a participar de este acto. Johannes claramente había dicho "no", pero a Didrik no le importó. Los bastones de ski fueron suficiente para transformarse en un arma sólida, golpeando repetidamente su cuerpo hasta que no pudiera oponer resistencia alguna. 

¿Cómo había llegado a esto? se preguntaba Johannes cuándo un leve cese del dolor le permitía pensar. Didrik le había prometido una tranquila jornada esquiando, una especie de "práctica" para poder disfrutar del deporte sin la presión de la competencias. Era una buena idea. Demasiado buena para ser verdad.

Las mordidas en su ya herido cuello sólo le hacían cuestionarse si esto terminaría alguna vez. La incapacidad de moverse le provocaba terror. Los suspiros de Didrik y su sonrisa claramente irónica le recordaban que siempre se prometía a si mismo no caer nuevamente en su trampa, pero que siempre terminaba atrapado en ella.

Lo sentía cada vez más profundo, más dentro de él, más doloroso. Y no sólo en el sentido físico, si no que también en el aspecto mental. Estaba reducido a su voluntad, se había transformado en un objeto para su placer, un simple cuerpo que le servía para complacer sus instintos.

Johannes finalmente pudo liberar sus lágrimas en el momento en que Didrik besó suavemente su mejilla. Era la señal, el fin de todo. El momento en que finalmente su satisfacción había alcanzado el punto culmine. Ya pronto estaría en paz, ya pronto dejaría de sentir dolor...

Asustado, despertó entre gritos. "Tranquilo, Johannes... sólo fue un sueño" se dijo a si mismo, intentando consolarse y forzándose a evadir la realidad. Pero no era así, jamás podría olvidarse de lo que sintió esa tarde en que todo ocurrió; las profundas marcas de los golpes grabadas en su piel, estaban allí para recordarle lo contrario.


End file.
